


Run Like Hell

by paradiseghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, M/M, UFC au, Violence, idk how the medical shit in ufc works im making it up fight me, like i don't wanna put too much detail but the fighting is like actual fighting, smut later ill add tags for it then, ufc fighter otabek altin, ufc med staff yuri plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: As Altin stands to get officially proclaimed the winner, two members of the onsite medical team come out to drag the man to the side, checking his vitals and making sure he’s still breathing before signalling for a stretcher. The unconscious man is then carried away to the ambulance waiting just outside the building, and the crowd is still screaming Altin’s name as wipes blood from a split lip, raising his hand in a wave of acknowledgement before walking off.“Hey, we’re gonna need to go check on him.”





	Run Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> so a couple au notes:
> 
> Yuri is 21 and just graduated nursing school in Russia and Viktor offered that he come and work at his clinic in the states and Yuri can stay w him and Yuuri
> 
> Otabek is 24 and he's been training in kickboxing and mma since he was young, and he went to the states cause he was gonna go to uni there but then Yakov, his coach lmao, was doing a seminar at Beka's kickboxing gym and they were all sparring for a bit and Yakov was like really impressed and offered to coach Beka
> 
> Other fighters are gonna be JJ and Mila for sure, they're not gonna be as important in the fighting scene as they will be in the friendship scene tho 
> 
> I haven't rly thought this out tbh it was 4am and I was about to fall alseep when my brain was like otabek fighting is so fucking hot and then i ended up writing the first full chapter whoops lmao anyway im really bad at chaptered things but im p motivated so ill do my best!!! ill add more tags and little au things as i think of them along the way also this is my first venture into being a contributing member of yoi fandom so please take care of me!

Any person could tell you that there was some sick fascination watching a horrific event happen. That being said, it would take a very pacifistic person with a weak stomach to look away from the fight going on in the ring. Up and coming UFC fighter Otabek Altin had just knocked his opponent to the ground with a mean round kick, moving in a flash to straddle his ribs and deliver blow after blow to the fallen man’s forearms that were protecting his face. If you had been following Altin for the time he’s been in, then you’d know that he was not only strategic with great stamina, but patient in the strangest ways. He’s known for his unrelenting kickboxing style and ability to keep up until just the right moment of vulnerability that he could hone in on. Said moment happens not even five seconds after they go down, Altin’s opponent trying to buck Altin off, but in doing so his arms moved just enough that Altin could attack from the side, hitting the man’s cheek with a solid hook. After that the fight’s practically won, Altin immediately following up by knocking his opponent’s arms aside and hitting straight into the now unguarded face, what must have been a disgusting crack going along with the flattening of the other fighter’s nose. For good measure, Altin delivers a jab to the man’s throat with his middle finger’s knuckle, and that’s when the ref blows the whistle to signal that Altin knocked his opponent out. 

 

As Altin stands to get officially proclaimed the winner, two members of the onsite medical team come out to drag the man to the side, checking his vitals and making sure he’s still breathing before signalling for a stretcher. The unconscious man is then carried away to the ambulance waiting just outside the building, and the crowd is still screaming Altin’s name as wipes blood from a split lip, raising his hand in a wave of acknowledgement before walking off. 

 

“Hey, we’re gonna need to go check on him.”

 

This is Yuri Plisetsky’s first day on the job, and he had never felt so breathless in his life. He turns to see his coworker, Katsuki, nodding slowly as the adrenaline-induced haze still fogs up his head. Katsuki smiles gently before stepping off into the direction Altin went in, turning back momentarily to make sure Yuri was following him. 

 

The both of them entered the locker room to see that Altin was already changed and grabbing his things. Yuri was transfixed at the sight of him. Not super tall, maybe about 5’8, but built like a goddamn brick shithouse with messy jet black hair styled in an undercut, a Roman nose and sharp jawline giving him a strong profile, and then when he turns to the pair Yuri can feel his throat constrict when those eyes make contact with his. 

 

There’s no emotion behind them. 

 

His eyes are intense and dark, Yuri unable to tell where the pupil ends and the iris begins at this distance, and Altin seems to be regarding both of them as coldly as if he were about to fight them. Yuri’s almost afraid he is. 

 

But then Altin blinks and sighs, setting his bag down on the bench behind him before sitting down himself, removing the shirt he had put on and Yuri was absolutely only looking down his insanely toned torso to do a quick check for injuries and not because he wanted to lick chocolate off of him. 

 

“Well, look who’s catching on quick!”

 

Yuri had almost forgotten about Katsuki and was both relieved and annoyed that he was there. Instead of worrying about that though, he just followed the older man to Altin’s side, keeping a good distance so that he could observe but not be in Katsuki’s way. 

 

“You’ve forced me to sit through this enough times that I know now I just have to let it happen.”

 

Altin’s voice is low and smooth, a thick accent weighing on his English, but it sounded so fucking sexy that Yuri actually felt himself get goosebumps. That’s when Altin’s sharp eyes focused on Yuri once more, but instead of the cold nothingness that was there before, he seemed to look over Yuri’s face with quiet curiosity. 

 

“You’re new then, yeah?”

 

Yuri’s tongue felt like sand in his mouth, his brain still too mushy from the adrenaline high he just went through to process this Greek god of a man talking to him. 

 

“This is Yuri Plisetsky! Today was his first fight and I’m in charge of training him to be on the med staff.”

 

Katsuki, God’s gift to mankind, the sweetest man on the planet, actually just saved Yuri’s life. 

 

But then Altin just had to bring up the one thing that had been annoying Yuri since he first learned of Katsuki's existence and further relationship with Viktor, his poor stupidly handsome face scrunching up ever so slightly in confusion, his head tilting to the side, his perfect split lips parting to reveal his straight teeth-

 

“A staff with two Yuri’s?”

 

And Katsuki, stupid fucking no good asshole idiot that he is, laughed. 

 

“Yeah, Viktor thought it was the funniest thing when we first met. He’s been calling Yuri “Yurio” to differentiate us for the longest time.”

 

Yuri’s voice suddenly came back full force, his will to not shout barely holding on by a thread when he spoke before Altin could say anything. 

 

“Don’t you dare call me that though.”

 

It came out clipped and harsh, but still nicer than it could’ve been had Yuri known this guy for longer than a maximum five minutes. Katsuki just shook his head fondly before going back to checking Altin’s ribs, and, to Yuri's surprise, Altin nodded understandingly the corner of his mouth twitching as if he was going to smile. 

 

“I usually just call medical by last names if that’s alright with you.”

 

Yuri only nodded before Katsuki called for him to pay attention as he went over how to most efficiently way help a split lip and from there it was all business between the three of them. 

 

Katsuki and Yuri leave before Altin does, putting his shirt back on and rechecking his bag and the area to make sure nothing fell out or was forgotten. As he and Katsuki walk together, Yuri can’t help but feel a little antsy, the adrenaline finally wearing off and causing him to feel like he was coming down after eight energy drinks but his heart hadn’t caught up with his brain yet. 

 

“So, how often do you see each fighter then?”

 

Katsuki turns to him in the parking lot, his brows drawn together as if he didn’t quite understand what Yuri was getting at. Yuri rolls his eyes at the expression. 

 

“Altin called you by name and said that you had forced him to be examined multiple times so like, how often do you see all these guys?”

 

Katsuki nodded in understanding then. 

 

“Well you see Yuri, Viktor, our boss, runs an independent clinic right? He gets hired by the coaches of fighters, and then he sends out a couple of medical staff just to make sure that after the fight they’re alive and well, and to also take them to the hospital if necessary. Really famous fighters usually get sponsored by companies that’ll pay for medical expenses and stuff, but since Viktor runs a walk in clinic he and Christophe, you remember him right, offer to be an on call doctor for the UFC fighters.”

 

Yuri runs through the information in his head before nodding, letting Yuri know that he’s ready to continue.

 

“Okay so, Otabek’s coach is Viktor’s godfather, and he pays Viktor to have a couple nurses come take care of his fighters after the match, and if necessary to be ready to have a room available if needed. So, with all that explained, there’s a few fighter’s we’ll see pretty often considering there’s only so many nurses who can stand to watch these brutal matches.”

 

Yuri closes his eyes and slowly opens them back up, clicking his tongue. 

 

“So, my cousin, Viktor, your husband, offered me this job right out of college because he didn’t have enough people to send off to watch two dudes beat the shit out of each other?”

 

“Well, I’m sure he offered you the job because he thought it’d be beneficial to you and it’s not like he’d fire you if you didn’t want to do this, but one of his priorities was having someone that could do this, yes. Do you find it uncomfortable? We can go talk to Viktor about it I’m sure he would be more than accommodating and have you just work at the clinic.”

 

Yuri shakes his head quickly at that. 

 

“Fuck that are you kidding!? Why would I trade watching pro UFC fights to go work in some boring family clinic so a bunch of snot nosed brats can cough on me and their mothers yell that I’m doing something wrong?”

 

Besides, there was no way in hell Yuri was gonna give up the chance to see sex on fucking legs Otabek Altin physically beat people half to death. 

 

Katsuki smiles at him then, patting his head before going around to the driver’s side and unlocking the door. Yuri gets in and immediately snatches up the aux cord before Katsuki even has the engine going, but as soon as they’re good Yuri puts on something loud and hard, not even minding so much when Katsuki turns the volume down a bit. 

 

Damn, Viktor doesn’t really do much right, but when he does it’s a fucking miracle.


End file.
